Anywhere But Here
by joedan84
Summary: Lana's stuck in Metropolis at Nell and Dean's and the group back home send Lex in to rescue her.


Started: April 15, 2003

Finished: April 17, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Rosetta, Visitor

Pairing: Lex/Lana

Rating: PG-13

Category: Friendship

Spoilers: Craving

Summary: Lana's stuck in Metropolis at Nell and Dean's and the group back home send Lex in to rescue her.

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

****

Anywhere But Here

Lana was trapped. Completely, and utterly trapped with no way out. Nell had insisted she come for the weekend. Of course, Lana had agreed. She couldn't be rude to the woman who raised her. Nell just went overboard at times. Like right now.

Right at the moment Lana was in a house full of 'Nell's new friends' who Lana 'just had to meet.' Lana was surprised at how many people could fit into the small two-story house that Nell and Dean had bought. It was overwhelming to say the least. There were clusters of men and women dispersed throughout the whole house.

"So, Lana, a girl as beautiful you has to have a boyfriend," one woman gushed. "Tell me all about him."

Lana's fake smile dropped as she looked at the group of women clustered around her. "My boyfriend?" she asked.

Another woman grinned. "See, we knew you had one."

"Yes, tell us about him. He must be a treasure," yet another woman went on.

"I don't-"

Lana was cut off by an arm sliding around her shoulders. "There you are, sweetheart. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Lana's eyes widened slightly. When she looked at Lex he winked. "Here I am, darling. What did you need?" she asked, trying not to laugh as she went along with his game.

Lex smiled adoringly at Lana. "Only you, my dear."

Lana wrapped her arm around his waist as a collective 'aww' resounded through the group of women. 

"Ladies, do you mind if I steal her for a minute?" Lex asked, giving them a charming smile. "I miss her every second she's away."

The women gave another collective 'aww' before nodding.

Lex smiled once more, pulling Lana away, and whispering into her ear, "They think we're cute!"

Lana finally broke into laughter. "Lex, I'm so glad you're here."

Lex led Lana to a somewhat empty corner. "Are you okay?"

"I am now that my friend is here," she said, nodding. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not so grateful."

"I was elected to be the one to come bail you out," Lex replied, smiling.

Lana laughed. "Elected? Now I'm offended. You didn't want to?"

"I never said that," Lex said, smiling at her.

"This is almost as bad as the party at the mansion."

Lex smirked. "Thanks. Glad to know you liked my party."

Lana laughed. "I meant the one that Nell orchestrated," she said, thinking for a moment. "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"No, what does it remind you of?" Lex asked, confused.

Lana leaned in conspiratorially. "That Star Trek episode. The Trouble With Tribbles," she said, grinning.

"With all those little rodents that just kept multiplying and multiplying and never stopped?" Lex asked, chuckling.

Lana nodded. "The house gets fuller and fuller and just when I think it's going to burst, more people come. It's like they're multiplying."

Lex gave Lana a mischievous smirk. "That's why I'm here. Let's bail."

"What?" Lana asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Come on, Lana. Let's go," Lex said, his smirk growing.

Lana grinned, moving past Lex toward the front door.

"Lana? Where are you going?" Nell called as Lana passed the kitchen. She was cutting more bananas for the pudding.

Lana grinned, ignoring Nell. She grabbed her purse, glancing back to make sure Lex was still behind her.

Nell walked to the kitchen door. "Lana Lang, come back here!" she exclaimed, shaking the banana at her niece.

Lana laughed, pulling open the door, and walking into the bright sunlight.

Lex pulled the door shut behind them. "Was she shaking a banana at you?" he asked, laughing.

"Guys, let's go!"

Lana turned to see Clark, Pete, and Chloe sitting on the back of Lex's Porsche, their feet in the seat. "Come on!" Chloe called from where she was sandwiched between the guys.

"The cavalry has arrived to rescue you, fair maiden," Pete called out, grinning.

Lana laughed, running to the car. She jumped the door, landing in the front seat as Lex climbed in and started the car.

"Where to?" Lex asked, glancing back at the teens.

"Anywhere but here," Lana grinned.

Lex nodded. "Hold on, here we go," he said, kicking the car into gear. The Porsche took off with the squeal of tires, and five friends making an escape.

Challenge Elements:

Pairing - Lana/Lex Category - Friendship, not romance. Place - Nell's house in Metropolis. Object - Banana. Bonus - Star Trek. 


End file.
